mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Zuzap12/Brudnopis
Spike: Nie chcesz obchodzić świąt?! :Starlight Glimmer: Uważam, że to jest takie trochę niemądre. Ten dzień jest głównie poświęcony prezentom i słodyczom, zgadza się? :Spike: A dlaczego chcesz sobie odmawiać prezentów i słodyczy? Oszalałaś chyba! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja myślę, że Spike'owi chodziło o to, że święta to coś więcej niż prezenty i słodycze. To czas, który spędzamy z przyjaciółmi i rodziną, kiedy wspominamy bardzo ważne wydarzenia w historii Equestria. :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że dla większości kucyków, to tylko okazja do pośpiewania i zabawy, a nie dzień do wspominania jakiejś starej historii. :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Może jeszcze nie słyszałaś właściwej wersji tej historii? :Starlight Glimmer: Kucyki ziemskie, pegazy i jednorożce śpiewają pieśń przy ogniu, aby pokonać wieczną zimę wywołaną przez mitycznych windigów? Haha! Chyba każdy źrebak zna tę historię. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie tę historię, ale tę, którą lubię najbardziej "Opowieść o serdeczności"! :Spike: Uwielbiam ją! :Twilight Sparkle: jest to opowieść o pewnym jednorożcu imieniem Snowfall Frost, która nie cierpiałą Swiąt Serdeczności. Wszystko zaczęło się wiele księżyców w Canterlot... :Twilight Sparkle: narracja W każdym domu w Canterlot czuło się świąteczny nastrój. W każdym... oprócz jednego. O Snowfall mówiono, że jest prawie tak mądra jak Star Swirl Brodaty. Prawie, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że Star Swirl jest ekspertem od wszystkiego począwszy od transfiguracji, kalibracji, wymiarów, teleportacji— :Spike: narracja Rozumiemy. Star Swirl to geniusz. :Twilight Sparkle: narracja Właśnie. Ale Snowfall również posiadała wielkie moce i zawsze dążyła do perfekcji. Stratą czasu nazywała wszystko, co przeszkadzało jej w tym dążeniu. :dzwonków :Snowfall Frost: oddech Cóż, robota poszła na marne, Snowdash! :Twilight Sparkle: narracja Snowdash była wierną asystentką Snowfall. :Snowdash: Co trzeba zrobić? :Snowfall Frost: Posprzątaj ten bałagan. Te niemądre kucyki dzwoniły tymi wstrętnymi dzwonkami na oknem i straciłam koncentrację! :Snowdash: nosem Woł, kucyki, które się naprawdę cieszą świętami. Co za pomysł, noł rzeczywiście? :Snowfall Frost: Nie ma się z czego cieszyć. Święto Serdeczności jest groźne. To dzień niebezpieczny dla całej Equestrii. :Snowfall Frost: Niebezpieczny?! Jest ekstra! W tym dniu wspominamy, jak jednorożce, pegazy i ziemskie kucyki wspólnymi siłami pokonały windigów! :Snowfall Frost: Ta niemądra legenda to jest problem! Wmawianie kucykom, że śpiewanie piosenek i bycie miłym cokolwiek rozwiąże. Od wielu lat zajmuję się magią i wiem, że to nie tak działa. :Snowdash: Ja myślę, że chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz. :magi :Snowfall Frost: Ucz się, pracuj i poświęcaj swój talent dla dobra Equestrii. To powinien być cel wszystkich kucyków. Ale tak przy okazji, jeśli chcesz wcześniej wracać do domu, pomimo,że masz jeszcze tyle pracy i — :Snowdash: Super! :Snowfall Frost: Ugh! :tłumu :Snowfall Frost: Nie cierpię Świąt Serdeczności! Equestrii wyszłoby na dobre, gdyby ktoś zabronił obchodzenia tych świąt! ::Życzę Ci szczęścia, powtarza ktoś wciąż ::Życzę Ci szczęścia, jak mierzi mnie to ::W kółko to słychać, słowa tracą znaczenie ::Męczy mnie to już, ja po prostu dziś to zmienię ::Każdy kucyk święto to uwielbia tak ::Ale lepiej stanie się, jeśli będzie go brak ::Na mój znak! ::Zniknie każdy świąteczny bzdet ::Moja magia w tym pomoże ::To prezent mój i czy chcesz, czy nie ::Ja w twoich rękach go chętnie złożę ::I już skończy się ten chory szał ::Kiedy nie będzie świąt, już nie będzie trwał ::Żegnajcie święta, mówimy pa, pa ::Żegnajcie święta, do kotła raz-dwa! ::Koniec głupich tych wymuszonych odwiedzin ::Koniec trudnych chwil, gdy cię męczą sąsiedzi ::Jeden dzień z kalendarza idzie precz ::Czy ma magia zda trudny test? ::To pytanie dobre jest ::Pożegnanie serdecznych świąt ::Już w garze warzę swoje czary ::Odpłyną święta w końcu stąd ::Wolę taki układ, a nie stary ::Ucichnie ten świąteczny gwar ::I to już na zawsze... ::śmiech ::...gdy rzucę czar! ::Gdy rzucę czar... :Snowfall Frost: Kiedy to zaklęcie zacznie działać cała Equestria będzie szczęśliwsza i wszyscy będą mi dziękować! :Starlight Glimmer: Zaraz, zaraz. Snowfall nie lubi Świąt Serdeczności, więc postanowiła rzucić zaklęcie, żeby je zupełnie zlikwidować? To wydaje się nieco ekstremalne. :Spike: nosem Powiedziała to, co chciała zrównać kucyki i odebrała im znaczki, zastępując je znakiem równość. kakao :Twilight Sparkle: Ja myślę, że Spike chce przez to powiedzieć, że za naszym postępowaniem zawsze się coś kryje. Nawet u Snowfall. I jeśli pozwolisz mi kontynuować opowieść, to może dowiemy się, o co chodzi. :Spike: Proszę. :Twilight Sparkle: Snowfall była gotowa do rzucenia zaklęcia, które na zawsze usunęłoby Święto Serdeczności... :Twilight Sparkle: narracja ...nagle usłyszała z paleniska głos. :Duch minionych świąt: Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? :Snowfall Frost: Huh?! Kto tu jest?! :bulgotanie :Duch minionych świąt: Duch zeszłorocznych Świąt Serdeczności, czyli ja. Ty i ja mamy ze sobą do pogadania. :Snowfall Frost: Jesteś Duchem?! podejrzliwie Ja nie rzucałam zaklęcia przywołującego duchy. Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? :Duch minionych świąt: Nie sądzisz chyba, że twoje zamiary nie zostały zauważone w naszym świecie? Mamy na ciebie oko, Snowfall Frost i wcale nie podoba nam się zaklęcie, które zamierzasz rzucić. :Snowfall Frost: Nam? :Duch minionych świąt: Reszta wkrótce dołączy. Na razie jesteśmy tylko my dwie. No dobra, ruszamy. Jest dużo do zobaczenia, a czasu coraz mniej. :Snowfall Frost: się Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Chce dokończyć to, co zaczęłam, nie potrzebuje lekcji o historii o Święcie Serdeczności. :Duch minionych świąt: Nie udajesz się w przeszłość, żeby uczyć się o Święcie. Tylko będziesz się uczyć o sobie. :lassa :Snowfall Frost: zaskoczenia krzyczy :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::Inny jest świat, gdy lat masz mało ::Wydaje ci się, że problemów brak ::I z ziarenka malutkiego ::Wyrastasz pod niebo ::I nagle jesteś duża tak ::A każda twa decyzja wagę ma ::Bo kształtuje twoją duszę, twoje "ja" ::Cofnijmy się trochę, bo wspomnienia są w nas ::Zobaczmy, co przyprószył już czas :Och, patrz, jaka byłaś słodka. I wcale ci nie przeszkadzało Święto Serdeczności. ::Wspomnienia sprzed lat ::Nie miną ot tak ::Czy widzisz, jaka byłaś tam? ::Wspomnienie ma moc ::Obserwuj więc to ::I spróbuj znów poczuć ten stan :Profesor Flintheart: Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, Snowfall? :Mała Snowfall: Udekorować klasę na Święto Serdeczności, Profesorze Flintheart! :Profesor Flintheart: Powiedziałaś, że chcesz się nauczyć, jak zostać jednorożcem o wielkiej mocy, nieprawdaż? :Mała Snowfall: No chcę! :Profesor Flintheart: Zatem jaka jest droga, żeby stać się jednorożcem o wielkiej mocy? :Mała Snowfall: odchrząkuje Ucz się, pracuj i poświęcaj swój talent dla dobra Equestrii. :Profesor Flintheart: Czy te zabawki pomagają nauczyć się magii? :Mała Snowfall: Chcę silna, pokonać windigów o pomagać kucykom! :Profesor Flintheart: To jest tylko bajka, którą opowiadamy małym kucykom. Prawdziwa magia wymaga poświęcenia. :bombki :Profesor Flintheart: Rób, jak chcesz. Wykorzystaj czas, żeby zostać się potężnym jednorożcem, albo baw się zabawkami, a wtedy niczego nie osiągniesz. :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::Cóż to za pech ::Słowa przykre ::Stoisz tam i nie wiesz, co ma być ::Tak bezradna ::Nadzieja już żadna ::Postanawiasz, by inaczej żyć ::I wtedy właśnie się zaczęły waśnie ::Postawiłaś gruby mur, zamknęłaś się ::Stałaś się kucykiem, którym jesteś dziś ::I ten czar, który rzucić chcesz ::To przeszłość twoja, wiesz :Frost ::Wspomnienia sprzed lat ::Nie miną ot tak ::Ten ból ciągle serce rwie :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::Wspomnienie ma moc ::I męczy cię to ::To święto jest trudne, ja wiem :bulgotanie :Snowfall Frost: wzdycha Duchu? Co ja powinnam— :konfetti :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: echo Snowfall Frost! Oto ja Duch zabawy i prezentów Święta Serdecznośi! :Snowfall Frost: Ee, nie jesteś duchem teraźniejszości? :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Nie! Zabawki, maskotki proszę... chcesz babeczkę? :Snowfall Frost: Dobra, prezenty. Te bezużytecznie rzeczy, na które kucyki tylko tracą czas. :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Oh, Snowfall, nieważne jest to, jaki prezent, tylko, co on oznacza! :Snowfall Frost: Przecież on nie ma żadnego znaczenia. To tylko rzecz! :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: No właśnie! Czasem babeczka znaczy "ja cię kocham", albo zabawka "Cześć, jak się masz". A Czasem książka mówi "Ale masz wspaniałą grzywę". A szalik może znaczyć... Cóż, szalik zwykle znaczy, że jest zimno. To jest łatwe. :Snowfall Frost: Ja kompletnie nie rozumiem, co ty mówisz. :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Łoo! drży :Snowfall Frost: Co się z tobą dzieje?! :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Mój zmysł prezentów Święta Serdeczności się wyrywa! To znaczy, że teraz będzie piosenka! :prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności ::Moja droga nie pędź tak i zobacz ::Wspaniałości tyle masz dokoła ::Jeśli się zachwycić w końcu zdołasz ::Święto uśmiech to znowu Ci da ::Bo liczą się niewielkie gesty ::Czy piosenka to, czy chór ::Ciuchcia ta, przytulas, swetry ::Czy uroczych wspomnień zbiór ::Prezenty dają wiele szczęścia ::Duże i mniejsze też ::A czasem świat zmieniają Ci ::Tak, że aż tańczyć chcesz ::stepowanie ::Tu impreza toczy się, zajrzymy ::Nie uwierzę Ci, że nie wstąpimy ::Zobacz jak tu pysznie się bawimy ::Święto to uśmiech z powrotem Ci da ::Napoje słodkie niech się leją ::Na parkiet z nami chodź ::Wszyscy cieszą się i śmieją ::Podarków przecież nigdy dość ::Prezenty dają wiele szczęścia ::Daj spokój, nie mów, że nie ::I z kucykami spędzaj czas ::Niech to uzdrowi Cię ::Prezenty dają wiele szczęścia ::Sama już to wiesz ::To święto przecież po to jest ::Więc z nami też się ciesz ::Bo to święto przecież po to jest ::Więc z nami też się ciesz ::Bo przyjaciół mieć to ważna jest rzecz! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Bo przyjaciół mieć to ważna jest rzecz! ! normalnie Co? :Starlight Glimmer: Ty wiesz, że mówiłaś głosem Pinkie Pie? :Twilight Sparkle: Wcale, że nie! :Spike: się :Starlight Glimmer: To, co było dalej? :Twilight Sparkle: Otóż przyjęcie był— :Spike: Czekaj! Możemy zrobić przerwę? Muszę sobie dolać trochę kakao. :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy Dobra. Pośpiesz się, zaraz będzie najlepsza część! :Spike: dmucha Okej, gotowy. :Twilight Sparkle: Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze. : : Snowdash! : : Hey, Merry. : : Why, whatever is the matter, darling? : : Was it the eggnog? Oh, I knew I put in too much cinnamon! : : Oh, no, the eggnog was awesome, Flutterholly, I'm just mad at somepony who was complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is. : : I don't suppose that pony's name starts with "Snow"? : : And ends with "Frost"? : : She said Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party, and we would all be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place. :Crowd: booing : : What does Snowfall think a better Equestria looks like? : : Ponies working hard, learning, and using their abilities for the benefit of Equestria. : and : giggling :thunk :laughing : : muffled It looks like we've got everything on Snowfall's list right here. : : I think a perfect Equestria looks a lot like a Hearth's Warming Eve party. : : Me too! Too bad it's going to be the last one ever! Ever! Ever! Ever! out : : Spirit? What do you mean? What's going to happen?! :blowing : : Who are you? : : I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come. : : Are you here to show me what future Hearth's Warming Eves are like? : : No, for there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves for me to show. : : Why not? : : You will succeed in erasing the holiday, as you wished. : : And what happens? : : Windigos?! They aren't real! It's just a little filly's story! : : They are all too real, Snowfall, and your actions will allow them to return. The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow! : : No! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't understand! I didn't see how important Hearth's Warming Eve was! Please, spirit! I haven't cast the spell yet! Is there still time?! I'm sorry! echoing :opens :ringing : : There's still time! :crowd chattering :knocking :opens : : Oh, my. : : Snowfall Frost? : : I was hoping I wasn't too late for the party? I brought gifts. :needle scratch : : spit-take Boss?! : : I was wrong earlier, about Hearth's Warming Eve. It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often: our friends. : : Wow. :rip : : Dragon toenail? Uh... thanks? : : I was in a hurry. I'll do better next time. : : Ha. You kidding? No one's ever given me dragon toenail before! It's awesome! Now come get some eggnog! :Twilight Sparkle: narrating And from then on, it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest. :Twilight Sparkle: The end. :closes :Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's it! Thanks for letting me read you the story. Guess you can call it a night. Spike and I are heading downstairs, and if you wanted to, you'd be welcome to join us. :laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Welcome to the party! Happy Hearth's Warming, Starlight. :Starlight Glimmer: Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight.